I'm a ghost?
by SareBear96
Summary: How did Danny first deal with having ghost powers? How did he decide to become Danny Phantom? How did he defeat his first enemy? Find out now! Slight D/S :D
1. What is that?

**A/N Hey guys, I know this storyline is overdone but this is my idea of what I thought might have happened the first month of Danny's transformation. This is my first Danny Phantom fanfic but I hope you enjoy it :D**

'So what do you guys want to do after school today?' Tucker Foley asked walking out of Casper high School with his two best friends Sam and Danny. Tucker is a dark skinned techno geek wearing a red burette and a yellow sweater and green cargo pants. Sam,Manson a goth girl with violet eyes, black hair and wearing a black and purple tee-shirt with a gridded skirt and purple tights with clunky black boots, shrugged.

'Nasty Burger is closed for the weekend. _Someone_ called the health inspector. Says there were so many violations he was surprised the food was edible' Sam explained with a satisfied smirk. Tucker gasped in horror.

'They can't do that!' he cried desperately, 'Now where will I get a mighty meaty melt? Meat isn't sold cooked in very many places you'know!'

'Calm down, Tucker. It's not forever, just enough time for them to fix the health violations. Maybe with the time off it might save a few cows from the slaughter' she growled defiantly.

'Stop it guys, let's just go to my place ok? You can get some meat at my place Tucker' Danny Fenton, the last inhabitant of their little group, insisted hating to see his friends fight. Danny was a scrawny kid with black hair and icy blue eyes, He wore a plain white tea with a red logo on the front and some jeans. He glanced nervously at his two friends in front of him. They were both very stubborn and he knew they could be at this for days. Sam is an ultra-recyclo vegetarian and Tucker is a full blown carnivore, never having eaten meat in his life. They never really stayed angry at eachother for long though. After all they are best friends.

Once off the bus, they entered the Fenton's' house immediately heading upstairs to Danny's room.

'Are you sure your parents won't mind?' Tucker asked as they continued on their way towards the bus. Nah they're too busy worrying about this new invention of theirs. They'll be down in the basement all afternoon' Danny explained exasperatedly.  
>His parents were ghost hunters, yes ghost hunters. They actually believe in ghosts! Danny and his sister, Jasmine, both think their parents are delusional but Danny tries to stay out of their work. Jazz, however, is constantly whining about her parents' career.<p>

'What did they build _this_ time?' Sam asked curiously.

'A ghost portal. It's supposed to lead to the 'Ghost Zone', as my parents call it' Danny said uninterestedly. He was used to his parents' weird inventions. Tucker and Sam find their job more interesting than Danny does. He just thinks it's embarrassing, thank goodness not many people at school know about his parents' profession.

'That's so cool!' Sam said excitedly, 'Can we see it?' Sam asked excitedly.  
>'You know my parents don't like anyone down in their 'lab'. Besides it doesn't work' Danny objected.<p>

'Come on please?' Tucker begged joining in with Sam. Danny sighed.  
>'Fine but we'll have to ask my parents' he said in defeat and they all headed to the basement.<p>

'Mum? Dad? Are you down there?' Danny called curiously calling through the door. There was no reply and he hesitantly opened it and went inside, Tucker and Sam close behind.

The lab was empty and they glanced around in confusion.

'Where are they?' Sam asked cautiously. Danny shrugged.

'They must have gone out. I'm sure they'll be back soon, we can ask them when they get back' he said and began heading back towards the entrance.

'Hold up Danny. Why don't we just check it out now. Your parents will never know' Sam insisted

'Before Danny could protest they had already walked forward toward s the giant metal circular object at the end of the room.

'Man Danny your parents may be totally whack but they really are geniuses with technology. Just think of what they could invent if they weren't obsessed with ghosts' Tucker cried looking curiously at the Ghost Portal with awe as if it was a new PDA.

'Hey, just because they haven't caught a ghost doesn't mean they're crazy' Danny defended. Yes _he_ may think they're crazy but that doesn't mean other people can. Tucker held his hands up in an apology, letting Danny know he didn't mean it in a bad way.

'What's this?' Sam said from the other side of the room. She held up a white jumpsuit with black gloves, a black belt and black boots.  
>'Ugh that's a jumpsuit my parents got me. Jazz has one too. They tried to get us to wear them all the time like them but we refused' Danny explained looking at the suit in annoyance.<p>

'Personally I think it needs more black. But that's just me' Sam noted chucking the suit to Danny. He caught it and turned to Sam who was holding a camera. He looked at her questioningly.

'I just want a picture of the ghost portal' she explained.

'Smile!' she said cheerfully and snapped a picture of Danny in front of the machine. He was blinded for a moment from the flash, blinking he recovered quickly.

'Ok, I showed you the portal. Can we get out of here now? My parents could be back here any minute' Danny said glancing around nervously, 'besides they say it doesn't work anyway'

'Come on Danny, a Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out!' Sam insisted.

Danny knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help feeling curious. He'd been trying to avoid coming down here to check it out for weeks. He had sworn off his parents' weirdness long ago. But this invention was different. He couldn't help feeling drawn to it. Giving in to temptation he smiled.

'You know what? You're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super cool things exist on the other side of that portal' Danny said in wonder before stepping into the jumpsuit he held.

'Hang on' Sam said moving towards him. He looked down at the logo on the front of his jumpsuit, his Dad's smiling face sat there. Sam grabbed the sticker and ripped it off promptly, 'You can't go walking around with _that_ on your chest!'

He paused hesitantly in front of the portal for a moment before stepping in. It was dark and there were various wires and metallic rods around the place. He raised his hand to lean against the wall and the next thing he knew he's pressed a button. There was a huge flash of green light and he screamed in pain as he felt like he was being fried alive. He heard Sam and Tucker's distressed call outside the portal but was in too much pain to answer them.

The burning feeling overwhelming his body had started to turn cold. As if he was being frozen from the inside out. He collapsed to the floor fighting for consciousness, shivering violently. The last thing he remembered was the pain around him stop and then everything went black.

**There you go guys. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll try and add some more chapters soon. Please review, I would **_**love**_** to hear what you guys think so far(:**


	2. What's happened to me?

**Hey guys, thanks to Sincerely The Sign Painter for the review. I appreciate your encouragement. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy(:**

Sam watched in horror as Danny was consumed in a wave of green light.  
>'Danny!' Tucker and her screamed at the same time. They raced forward but hesitated at the end of the entrance. They couldn't go in after him, it was too dangerous.<p>

'We've got to turn it off somehow!' Sam cried desperately looking around. Tucker took out his PDA.

'I'm on it. I'll just hack into the control panel, override the system and-' he stopped when he realised the machine had turned off. He looked to Sam who was holding up an extension cord.

'Or you could just unplug it' she muttered exasperatedly.

Tucker didn't bother replying as they both ran over to Danny's rescue. They both paused it shock as they saw Danny lying unconscious in the portal. Well they assumed it was Danny. The boy in front of them looked very different to the friend they knew. It looked like all black and white colour on him had been switched. His previously black hair was now snow white and his jumpsuit was now mainly black with white gloves, shoes and belt.

They weren't quite sure whether to go over to him but all hesitation was lost when they heard the boy groan. They both ran over to him immediately, no matter what happened this was still Danny.

'Danny?' Sam said softly. This was all her fault, she thought to herself guiltily. She knelt beside him.

The boy stayed unresponsive, still not fully awake.

'We've got to get him out of here' Tucker insisted grabbing Danny desperately, only to have his hands go right through him. Sam and Tucker both gasped and jumped back in surprise.

'What was that!' Sam snapped looking at Danny in shock.

'I have no idea, I couldn't grab him. My hands just slipped right through him!' Tucker cried uncertain.

Sam tentatively outstretched her hand towards Danny and pressed her hand beside his face.

'Well he seems solid _now.' _she mumbled nervously. They stared indecisively at Danny for a moment.

'Come on. Let's get him out of here. We can figure this out later. We can't let his parents see him like this. They'll never let us near him again' Sam said determinedly lifting Danny by the shoulders. Tucker nodded in agreement and grabbed Danny's legs. They carried him up the stairs of the basement and all the way up the stairs t Danny's room. They panted from the exhaustion after setting him on his bed.

'Geez Danny owes me big time when he wakes up' Tucker muttered sitting on the end the bed.

'That's _if_ he ever wakes up' Sam snapped in annoyance. Sometimes Tucker could be so selfish.

'Sorry, I know you're worried about him. I'm worried too. I was just trying to lighten the mood' Tucker mumbled looking worriedly at his unconscious friend. Sam nodded in understanding.

'I can't find a pulse' she said worriedly searching his neck for any sign of it.

'What? Doesn't that mean he's dead?' Tucker gasped in horror.

'He can't be, he's still breathing. It doesn't make any sense' Sam murmured anxiously.

Noise outside caught their attention. They glanced out Danny's window to see the Fenton RV pulling up outside. They nervously glanced at eachother then at Danny.

'We've got to get out of here' Tucker insisted. Sam frowned at him.

'We can't leave him like this!' she snapped. Tucker clenched his fists in frustration.

'Sam, if we stay they'll wonder why we're not with Danny. Then they'll wonder where Danny is. His best chance is if they think he's sleeping' Tucker explained.

'But what if only _they_ can help him? It was their machine, after all' Sam objected.

'They'll still blame us Sam. What if they make us never see him again?' Tucker complained.

Sam looked uncertainly down at the sleeping boy. She knew she would never be able to handle that.

'Fine. Just wait' she sighed in defeat, grabbing a paper and pen from Danny's desk and scribbling anxiously, 'ok let's go'

They both glanced tentatively back at their sleeping friend before closing the door behind them. They headed down the stairs and as they passed the kitchen a voice stopped them.  
>'Tucker, Sam! What are you kids doing here?' Maddie Fenton's curious voice asked.<p>

'And where's Danny? I want to show him this new invention I'm working on' Jack Fenton added.

'Um…we came here after school. It was a really tough day so Danny we told Danny to go to bed. It'd probably be best if you didn't bother him' Sam said making up the excuse as she said it.

'Oh that's nice of you two' Maddie said happily, 'I'm glad our Danny has friends like you'

'Yeah well we better be off. You know homework and stuff' muttered Tucker anxiously grabbing Sam and heading out the door.

'Did those two look a little anxious to you?' Maddie said suspiciously.  
>'Who wouldn't be anxious in front of Amity Park's two best ghost hunters' Jack insisted proudly.<p>

Maddie smiled at him fondly, 'You're right dear, I'm sure I'm just overreacting'

Can I have another cookie?' Jack asked hopefully. Maddie smiled holding out a cookie.

Jack's face lit up and he grabbed the cookie delightedly, gulping it down hungrily.

Danny woke with a groan. He felt terrible, every muscle in his body ached. He sat up in bed and glanced at the clock on his dresser. It said 9:30pm. How long had he been asleep!

He stumbled out of bed and grabbed the dresser for support. A piece of paper crumbled under his hand. What's this? He thought as he grabbed the paper. Opening it he realised it was a note.

Danny

If you're reading this then you're awake. Tucker and I helped you back to bed after the accident. Look in the mirro but don't freak out. Call me when you get this.

Sam.

Confused he made his way to his bathroom. He lent on the sink exhausted and jumped back in surprise when he saw his reflection. What's happened to me? He thought desperately. Fighting his wobbly knees and ran back to his bedroom grabbing his phone anxiously. Sam picked up on the second ring.

'Danny? Thank god you're ok' she cried in relief.

'Sam, what's happened to me?' he insisted and Sam was silent for a moment.

'We're not sure. You came out of the portal like that' Sam told him uncertainly.  
>She then explained everything that had happened after the accident. The way he's slipped through Tuckers hands, his lack of pulse and the explanation given to his parents.<p>

'But what does this mean?' Danny snapped in shock.  
>'I'm not sure…Danny I know you'll hate to hear this but…it's like you're a ghost' Sam mumbled softly.<p>

'A ghost! But wouldn't that make me dead?' Danny gasped in horror. I just want to be normal again! He thought desperately. Suddenly a flash of light came from the middle of his torso. He watched as a ring of light split into two and travelled in opposite directions across his body. The lights disappeared and he looked up into the mirror to see his old self staring back.

'Danny? Are you ok? I heard you scream' Sam said worriedly.

'Sam, I don't know what happened but I'm me again' he cried joyfully.

'That's great Danny! Check for a pulse' she instructed and he did so, finding it easily.

'It's there!' he answered in relief. Sam sighed reassured.

'Then you're not dead. But it means something weird has happened to you. You're alive but you're a ghost. It doesn't make sense' she mumbled thoughtfully.

'We don't know for sure it has anything to do with ghosts, Sam' Danny insisted.

'Danny, you went into a _ghost_ portal, went intangible and had no pulse. It sounds like a ghost to me' she said matter-of-factly. Danny grumbled in defeat, so much for staying out of his parents' business.

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, I would really appreciate it(:**


	3. Where am I?

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. Also I'm thinking about writing a brand new Danny Phantom story. It'll be before Phantom Planet so nobody knows Danny's true identity. It'll be kind of like a real episode that I wish I could make. What do you think?  
>Let me know in the Review or just PM me. Anyway here goes.<strong>

'Danny you're ok!' Tucker cried, running over to Danny as he opened my locker.  
>'Yeah I'm fine really, nothing too painful. At least I'm back to normal' Danny answered nervously rubbing his neck as Sam came up behind Tucker.<br>'That doesn't explain what happened to you though. Someone doesn't just completely change like that one minute and then be fine the next' Sam said worriedly.  
>'Don't be so negative Sam. Maybe it was just a temporary reaction from the ghost portal. I'm sure everything's fine' Danny insisted trying to convince himself as well.<br>He was still uneasy about the whole accident. Lucky it had been on a Friday because he'd been so drained he'd slept almost all weekend. He told his parents it was just a cold and he continued recovering in peace. At first Danny felt like he'd been hit by a truck, he thought he'd never feel better. But he healed surprisingly fast and by Monday it was as if the accident never happened. Nothing weird had happened since then and he'd calmed down slightly.  
>'Fine but I don't have a very good feeling about this' Sam grumbled walking off in frustration.<br>Danny watched her go awkwardly not sure to go after her or not.  
>'What's up with her?' Danny asked Tucker curiously.<br>'She's just worried about you, man. You were just in a serious accident, I'm not surprised she's concerned' Tucker explained glancing worriedly at Danny as if he was waiting for him to suddenly pass out from delayed injuries or something.  
>'I'm telling you I'm fine. Actually I feel better than ever. I've got so much energy' Danny reassured.<br>Suddenly Tuckers face became anxious and he went into a running stance.  
>'Good because you're gonna need it. Here comes Dash!' Tucker warned before running away in a puff of smoke <strong>(I'm trying to make it like in the cartoon, so cartoon actions apply)<strong>. Danny turned around nervously to find his number one bully, Dash marching towards him pushing nerds carelessly out of his way. Oh no! Just what I need, Danny thought sarcastically. He sped around the corner hoping to escape but he knew Dash was close behind him. He had nowhere to run.  
>'Fenton!' he heard Dash scream as he neared the corner and Danny closed his eyes in fear waiting for the coming onslaught. After a moment or so without a beating he opened his eyes curiously.<br>Dash was standing in front of him glancing side to side as if looking for something.  
>'You can run Fenton but you can't hide!' Dash shouted as he stalked off for another nerd to prey on.<br>Danny raised his eyebrows confused. What was Dash on about? He was right here, Danny thought holding his arms up in confusion.  
>Well he thought he did, but he didn't see anything where his arms should be. In fact, he didn't see any of himself where he should be! Frantically he snapped around trying to catch a glimpse of himself anywhere but to no avail. What the heck? Where's my body? He thought in shock, I've got to find Tucker and Sam!<br>He ran through the halls accidentally bumping into a few surprised students along the way. The students looked around for the culprit in confusion, not finding anyone. I've got to be a bit more careful, Danny thought, who knows what they'll think of me if they found out that now I was some kind of freak!  
>He found Sam standing beside her locker, her back towards him.<br>'Sam! You've got to help me!' Danny cried as he came up behind her. Sam spoke as she slowly turned around a smug grin on her face.  
>'Well look who needs my help now. I knew you'd be ba-'Sam cut off, her smile disappearing as she realised no one was behind her, 'Danny?'<br>Sam glanced around trying to find her friend and jumped in surprise as his voice came out of nowhere beside her.  
>'I'm over here' Danny sighed anxiously. Sam tentatively reached out into the air and gasped when her hand connected to solid. She gripped the invisible shirt curiously for a moment before releasing.<br>'Danny? Is that really you?' she asked in disbelief. Danny nodded, then face-palmed realising she couldn't see him anyway. He set his voice low, trying not to attract attention.  
>'Yeah. I don't know what happened. One minute I'm here, the next I'm gone' Danny said in a panic.<br>'Well it looks like you're not technically gone, just invisible. But that doesn't make it any less weird. Can you change back?' Sam asked in concern. Danny felt doubtful. He wasn't even sure how he'd turned invisible in the first place, let alone knew how to turn back.  
>'I'm not sure how' he objected in frustration.<br>'Well you can't just stay invisible forever' Sam snapped realising people were beginning to stare at her talking to herself. She straightened up and waved at them awkwardly.  
>'Let's take this somewhere more private I don't want people thinking I'm a lunatic' Sam muttered heading down the hall way and entering a janitor's closet.<br>'Danny?' she whispered glancing around for any sign that the boy had followed.  
>'I thought you didn't care what people thought of you?' Danny's voice appeared behind her. She jumped in surprise and then frowned in annoyance at the spot where his voice came from.<br>'That's about being unique. I may be an individual but I don't want to look insane!' she corrected, 'How'd you get in here anyway? I shut the door behind me and it was closed when I came in?' she asked looking at him, or what she hoped was him, questionably.  
>'I don't know. I went to open the door but my arm went through it so I just walked in' Danny explained uncertainly. Sam's eyebrows raised in surprise.<br>'Something definitely happened to you because of that accident Danny. I'd say I told you so if this wasn't so serious…actually nope I still have time for it; I told you so' she added with a satisfied grin.  
>'I know, I know. I'm sorry, now can we please go back to the problem. I'm <em>invisible!'<em> Danny snapped.  
>'Well what were you doing when you turned in the first place?' Sam encouraged.<br>'Well Dash was coming towards me and I remember wanting to get away' Danny replied thoughtful.  
>'That's it! All you have to do is will yourself to be normal. It must be a mental command' Sam cried.<br>'I'll try' Danny said doubtfully. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on becoming visible. When he opened his eyes Sam was grinning. He looked down at himself to see his body back.  
>'It worked!' he cried in relief. Sam smirked at him pleased.<br>'You're welcome' she said confidently. Danny was so relieved he grabbed her in a big hug.  
>'Thanks Sam. I don't know what I would have done without you!' Danny cried happily.<br>Sam was frozen in shock from the sudden hug for a moment and then blushed a deep red. Danny caught sight of her blushing face and his face immediately matched the scarlet colour. They stared nervously at eachother for a moment but were suddenly interrupted as the door opened.  
>'Mr Fenton! The janitor's closet is not a love-nest. Too bad for you that I overheard voices coming from here. I'll see you love birds in detention!' Mr Lancer's voice boomed in the closet.<br>'We're not love-birds!' Danny and Sam cried at the same time.

**Well there you go. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, I would really appreciate it and it encourages me to keep writing. Bye for now! :D**


	4. What's up?

Hey guys thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! :D

'Wait…so you're telling me Danny went invisible and I missed it!' Tucker whined at his two friends after they explained to him what had happened this morning. He ate his lunch in disappointment.  
>'Tucker, you dweeb, he was <em>invisible. <em>There _was_ nothing to see' Sam corrected ignoring his pout.  
>'You're both missing the point!' snapped Danny in frustration, 'There's something wrong with me'<br>'Well thank you captain obvious' Sam injected smugly, 'But I don't see why you're so stressed. This is really cool. Who else can say that they're friend can go invisible?'  
>'For once I'm with Sam on this one, dude. This is so cool you're like a superhero!' Tucker whispered excitedly. Danny gave him a doubting look, not reassured.<br>'Will you guys please quiet down? I don't want the whole school knowing about it!' he snapped.

He'd managed to make it to lunch without anything else happening but he was still on edge. Danny couldn't shake the feeling that this was only the beginning. His only hope was that his parents would know a way to cure him. Frustrated at this whole messed up situation, he stood.

'I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head' Danny mumbled stalking off. Tucker and Sam shared a worried glance before sighing in unison and getting up to follow him.  
>'Danny wait!' Sam called after him as he walked outside the door to the hallway.<br>'Yeah Danny, we're sorry. We know this must be hard' Tucker added and then they both paused looking around in surprise as they emerged into an empty hall way.  
>'Danny?' Sam asked uncertainly, 'Are you invisible again?'<br>'I _wish!' _a voice came from above them. They both looked up in surprise to see Danny pressed against the ceiling, his back and palms outstretched against the roof, 'a little help?'  
>'Oh my gosh! Danny! How did you get up there?' Sam gasped and Tucker gawked with his mouth open at his floating friend.<br>'I don't know. All I wanted was to get out of here and the next thing I knew I was floating up here like a balloon. Lucky the roof is here or who knows how far I would have gone' Danny explained in panic.  
>'Don't worry Danny we'll get you down from there!' Sam promised.<br>'You better do it fast. Someone's coming!' Tucker warned glancing through the glass window in the door leading to the cafeteria.

Danny stretched for Sam's hand desperately as she jumped reaching out to him. He was still too high! Danny kept glancing worriedly towards the door, now hearing voices of the oncoming crowd. Tucker nervously took watch readying himself to distract anyone who came through the door. Sam and Tucker were both trying their hardest to protect Danny. Danny became serious as he realised he had to try harder, if not for himself but for his friends. If they were willing to risk being seen with a freak just to save him then it was the least he could do.

Danny frowned determinedly as he devised a plan. Quickly he adjusted himself so that he was crouching against roof with his feet flat against it. Once he was stable he stood allowing himself close enough to grab Sam's hand. He gripped in with both hands and Sam did the same, gritting her teeth at the strain pulling Danny down took. Thankfully Danny's feet planted safely on the ground just as the doors opened.

Danny glanced relieved at Sam who was blushing furiously. It was then that he realised their hands were still clasped together tightly. He then blushed back glancing at her nervously. His thoughts were interrupted by the two girls walking past however. Paulina and Star walked by confidently barely giving them more than a snooty glare. Danny snatched his hands away from Sam's giving Paulina a nervous wave, a dreamy look plastered on his face. Paulina, of course, ignored him completely. Sam glared at Paulina angrily beside Danny.

'Come on!' Sam snatched at his arm angrily, attempting to pull him away from the popular girl. Danny being nervous about Sam's sudden rage however cringed and Sam's hand went straight through him. Both their eyes widened at the action and they glanced to see if Paulina and Star had noticed. Thankfully the two girls continued to ignore them.  
>'What was that?' Sam whispered in surprise. Tucker joined them, eyes wide, he'd obviously noticed.<br>'Dude, how'd you do that?' he asked curiously. Danny scowled in annoyance.  
>'It's probably another stupid side effect from the accident. I've <em>got<em> to fix this soon!' Danny insisted.

Before Sam or Tucker could protest the bell for class rang.  
>'Oh great, Mr Lancer's English class. <em>Just <em>what I need right now' Danny grumbled as he stalked off towards his next class. Sam and Tucker gave eachother concerned looks. They both knew Danny was stressed but honestly they were excited about these new powers. It was so cool! Why couldn't Danny see that?

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to have his powers appear at around the same time without them all coming at once. That would feel tacky. I also like to add some drama to it, nothings ever easy for Danny, as we all know. I also like adding in the occasional Sam and Danny fluff! 3 Anyway please don't forget to subscribe it really makes me happy to hear from readers. It lets me know at least **_**some**_** people are reading it(:  
>Plus I also don't mind some constructive criticism it lets me know you care about helping me improve it ^.^<br>**


	5. Who found the portal?

**Hey guys thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you enjoy my story so far(:**

Jack Fenton stood in his lad staring at the portal thoughtfully. He just couldn't figure out why this thing doesn't work. They'd tried everything. Maybe there was a loose plug. He began following the trail of extension cord end to end.

He was surprised to find his cord unplugged. He could have sworn that had been plugged in before. Shrugging, he plugged the cords back together. There was a great big flash behind him and he turned around startled. Electricity jolted around the machine as green sparks started to form within the portal. Soon the sparks turned into a giant green vortex residing within the circle. Jack's face lit up in awe as he realised the portal was working.

Running up the stairs excitedly he didn't bother turning it off as he called out, 'Maddie, Maddie! I fixed the portal!'  
>It was quiet as the portal illuminated the empty room. Suddenly sparks travelled across the glowing green surface and a man floated out of the portal.<p>

'What's this? A portal to the human world? At last I am free from the confines of the ghost zone. I shall now reek my reign of terror across the globe!' the ghost shouted eagerly before fazing through the roof of the room.

A moment later Jack and Maddie Fenton came down the stairs to the lab.  
>'Oh my goodness! It's true! You really <em>did <em>fix the Fenton ghost portal!' Maddie cried happily hugging her husband. Jack smiled proudly.  
>'Of course I did, baby! I'm Jack Fenton, greatest ghost hunter ever!' he cried confidently.<p>

Maddie kissed him on the cheek smiling at him fondly.  
>'Can you imagine the possibilities? We now have a direct link to the ghost zone. Think of all the research we could do!' Maddie cried excitedly.<br>'Yeah! Let's go in there and hunt some ghosts!' Jack cried heading towards the portal.  
>'Now Jack. You know we can't just go barging in there without any idea of the risks' Maddie warned.<br>'Awww but I wanted to catch some ghosts' Jack pouted sounding like a disappointed child.

Maddie knew a way to instantly make Jack happy and hastily produced a tub of her emergency fudge from her purse.  
>'Yay! Fudge!' Jack cried happily gulping down the contents of the container.<p>

Meanwhile Danny sat unhappily in detention.  
>'Don't be so down, Danny' Sam whispered beside him. Lancer sat at his desk reading a novel quietly.<br>'Why would I not be? I'm turning into a freak and because of it I'm in detention for the first time ever' he grumbled softly. Worse of all he was stuck in detention with none other than Dash Baxter.

The bully continued to flick paper footballs at him and he frowned angrily turning his back to the bully. Sam gave a shocked look at him and he gave her a questioning look.  
>'What?' he asked curiously. She blinked slowly a few times and shook her head as if to clear it.<br>'Nothing…I just thought I saw you're eyes glow green for a second. Must have been a trick of the light or something' Sam murmured uncertainly, glancing at Danny for a long time before turning away.

'Alright delinquents. I'm going to get some tests I need to grade from my staffroom. I don't want any of you to move while I'm gone. Understand?' Lancer informed glaring at them. They nodded and with a long warning stare he left the room. As soon as the teacher was out the students began talking among themselves casually.

'Hey Fentonio!' Dash called from across the room, 'I thought you were a goody-goody. Why's a geek like you in detention?'  
>Danny wasn't in the mood for Dash right now. He gave an exasperated sigh.<br>'None of your business Dash!' Danny snapped back, surprising himself at his confidence.  
>He never stands up to Dash. He wondered what had come over him.<p>

'Don't talk to _me _like that you dweeb!' Dash said standing angrily from his seat. He marched over to Danny grabbing him by the collar. Dash held him off the ground and Danny cringed, waiting for the oncoming blow. Sam jumped up in panic not sure what to do.

'I think you need a little time to think about respect in your locker!' Dash said with a grin as he dragged Danny out into the hallway.  
>'Wait! We're not supposed to leave the room' Danny objected . Dash gave a sly grin.<br>'Which is why Lancers going to be furious when he finds out you ditched detention' Dash explained.  
>Danny was about to struggle when suddenly he gave a shiver and he saw his breath. Why was it so cold? he wondered. Dash didn't seem to notice as he stuffed Danny into his locker. Danny didn't fight, still wondering about the strange cold moment before.<p>

Dash made his way back to detention satisfied, not noticing Sam had followed him. Sam jumped out from behind her hiding place in the corner and headed to the locker quickly. She opened it surprised to find it empty. Where was Danny? she thought in confusion.

Suddenly beside her, Danny stepped out from the lockers as if they were air.  
>'Danny!' she cried in relief. He was looking down at himself in wonder.<br>'Now _that's_ going to take some getting used to' he muttered turning himself solid again.  
>'What's wrong Danny?' Sam asked noticing the concern on his face.<br>'I don't know. I had this weird moment of cold on my way here. I think I should check it out' he replied uncertainly. He began walking back the way he came and Sam followed curiously.

As they were about to pass the store room Danny suddenly stopped in surprise as his breath suddenly became visible. That's odd, Sam thought, it's not cold enough to see his breath. Even if it was, mine isn't showing. He turned his head towards the store room curiously. They both edged their way towards the door and he hesitantly opened it.

They both gasped in surprise at what they saw. There in the middle of the room was a chubby ghost in blue overalls and a slip on hat (**not entirely sure what the hats actually called).** There were boxes floating around the room as if by the ghosts control.

At the sound of their entrance the ghost turned towards them.  
>'I am the Box Ghost, master of all things cardboard and square! I will now use all the boxes from this conveniently stocked room full of boxes to take over the world. Beware!'<p>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that the box ghost being his first ghost has been done before but really who else could he have a chance at fighting on his first try? Please review!(:**


	6. How'd I do that?

**Hey guys, thanks to all who reviewed. I'm glad you're enjoying my story(:**

'Ghost!' Danny gasped as he stared at the floating man in front of him. How did a ghost get in their school? His parents had been searching for years to find a ghost and now suddenly one turns up in his school. This can't be normal!

'Puny humans, prepare to meet your doom!' the box ghost cried dramatically.  
>'Danny, we've got to get out of here!' Sam suggested worriedly. Danny was aboput to agree when suddenly a few boxes headed his way. He closed his eyes for impact but when they didn't hit him he opened his eyes realising he must have gone intangible.<br>'Ha! Finally that comes in handy!' Danny yelled grinning. The box ghost stared at him in surprise.  
>'How could you possibly have gone intangible? Only ghosts have that power!' the box ghost insisted floating in front of him curiously.<p>

Danny knew this was his only chance, he had to distract the ghost long enough to give Sam and him time to escape. He drew his fist back determinedly and punched the ghost with a force that surprised him. The ghost flew forward hitting the brick wall and crumpling onto the ground with a thud. Danny glanced at his fist in wonder not sure what to think.

'How did you do that?' Sam gasped staring at his hand also. Danny shrugged.  
>'I guess it's just another one of the perks from the ghost portal' Danny mumbled.<br>'Well you better hope he won't attack you again, he's getting up' Sam cried pointing towards the figure crawling from the floor.

'Foolish human! Who are you to _dare_ challenge the Box Ghost?' he screamed in what was supposed to be menace, but came out more theatrical instead.  
>'The name's Danny!' Danny answered frowning in annoyance.<br>'Well _Danny _I don't care if you're a human or a ghost. You cannot stop me!' The box ghost warned.  
>'For the last time, I'm not a ghost!' he snapped and suddenly a bright light beamed from his centre. It formed a ring around his stomach and began to split in two as one ring moved down his legs and the other rose up across his torso. He watched in shock as his normal red and white t-shirt and jeans disappeared into a black and silver jumpsuit.<p>

'Alright…maybe I am' he added sheepishly. Sam gave a gasp and stared at Danny.  
>'Geez I'm back to the way I was after the accident' Danny grumbled in complaint.<br>'Beware you hybrid freak. I will destroy you!' the box ghost threatened.

'Great. I'm even a freak to _ghosts_!' Danny mumbled sarcastically before jumping in the air towards the box ghost. He floated in front of him trying to steady himself as he wobbled in the air.  
>'Cool, I'm getting the hang of this' Danny said happily as he was able to float securely. He sent another punch the ghost's way. This time with more force sending the ghost crashing into the wall leaving a small crevice.<p>

'You have not seen the last of me, ghost-boy!' the Box ghost warned as he escaped by fazing through the wall. Danny floated back down to the ground only to be slapped in the back of the head by Sam.  
>'What were you thinking! He could have hurt you!' she chastised.<br>'Hey! I saved us didn't I?' Danny pointed out, 'How about a little gratitude?'

'Fine, _thank_ _you_. Now how are you supposed to go back to normal' Sam wondered.  
>'I don't know. Last time it just kind f happened' he said with a shrug.<p>

'Try thinking about being human again. When you wanted to hide from Dash you became invisible. From what we've seen, your ghost powers are controlled by thoughts' she suggested. Danny closed his eys in concentration and the rings appeared once again. Soon Danny was back to normal.

'Cool. I'm back' he cried in relief. Sam grinned smugly at being proved right.  
>'Let's go home. I don't want to face Lancer after ditching the rest of detention' Danny murmured cringing at the thought of how much trouble they'd be in tomorrow.<p>

**Well that's it. I know it's short but this chapter was all about Danny finding out how to become his ghost form again and fighting for the first time. Now that he knows he can go from human to ghost when he wants, what will he decide to do next? I guess we'll have to wait and see(:  
>PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong>


	7. Who am I?

**Happy Valentines Day Everyone! Even if you're like me and don't have a **_**real**_** Valentine, then let this update be your rose from me :D**

**Wow that sounded cheesy…oh well, on with the story(;**

"Wait so I missed Danny doing cool ghost stuff _again? _Aw man that stinks!_" _Tucker whined as his two friends reviewed to him the events of yesterday afternoon. They all walked through the school halls, Danny especially on edge.

"Aren't any of you worried about where that ghost could have come from?" Danny hissed glancing around suspiciously as if the ghost would be back any second.  
>'Relax dude, seriously. That ghost was probably at school by coincidence" Tucker reassured him, "Besides aren't ghosts always around, we just don't see them?"<p>

Danny shook his head continuing to feel distressed.  
>"My parents always taught me that ghosts are in the ghost zone. Only a few find portals out…wait a minute…portals!' Danny cried in realisation. Sam and Tucker looked at him in confusion.<br>"What?" Tucker asked curiously. Sam just watched Danny expectantly, waiting for him to explain.

Danny opened his mouth to reply when suddenly his face turned to shock and he tripped on his face.  
>"Danny!" Sam gasped kneeling down to see if he was ok. Danny crawled up from the floor groggily.<br>"Ugh my head" he complained clutching it. Tucker bent down to pull him up and Sam stood also.  
>"What happened?" Tucker asked, Danny was never usually one to be clumsy.<p>

Danny hesitated looking uncertain.  
>"I don't know…it was like my foot fell through the floor" he mumbled.<br>"Maybe it's your ghost powers, you really need to learn how to keep them under control" Sam suggested hovering worriedly around Danny as if expecting him to fall again, ready to catch him.

"I don't _want _to master them. I want them _gone_" Danny grumbled.  
>Sam sighed knowing that trying to convince him again how awesome this is wouldn't work. Danny was really stubborn when he wanted to be. Tucker, however, was stubborn too.<p>

"Man if _I_ had ghost powers I'd have so much fun with it. Imagine all the cool pranks you could pull while invisible!" Tucker cried in excitement and Sam glared at him. He looked sheepishly at her before mumbling, "Or you 'know you could save the rainforest or something…'  
>Sam nodded in approval before turning back to Danny.<p>

"I hate to agree with Tucker her but…" Sam trailed off not wanting to upset Danny.  
>"Look guys, I just want to be a normal kid. I'm already considered a freak because of my parents. Would it be too much to ask for just <em>one<em> day of a normal life?' Danny said frustrated.

"Danny…" Sam began but was cut off by Tucker.  
>"Normal, Smormal. Dude you're a superhero! We got to get you a superhero costume and a cool nickname. Oh and you just <em>gotta<em> have a catchphrase" Tucker babbled excitedly.  
>"Ok first off, I'm not a superhero. I fought off <em>one<em> ghost and he was a pretty lousy one from what I could tell. Second, I don't think I can change out of the jumpsuit. It's pretty permanent" Danny said exasperatedly.

"Also the nickname's a bust .He already told the ghost his name was Danny" Sam pointed out. Tucker looked dissapointed but refused to give up, 'Well then we'll have to figure out a way to make Danny's name cool?"  
>"How are we supposed to make <em>Danny<em> cool?" Sam said incredulously. Danny looked insulted.  
>"Guys I'm right here you 'know. My names not uncool!" he objected but Sam and Tucker stared at him with raised eyebrows and he mumbled defeatedly, "Fine it's not the <em>coolest<em> name in the world"

"How bout the Dan-Man?" Tucker cried eagerly. Sam and Danny gave him a disapproving glare, "Fine how about Danny Doom?"  
>"He's supposed to be a superhero, that sounds more like a villain" Sam complained, "Plus shouldn't it have something to do with ghosts?"<p>

"How about Ghost Danny? It's simple but effective" Tucker continued suggesting.  
>"Ghost sounds so plain. How about a cool name for ghosts like a Spector or a Phantom" Sam suggested starting to get as interested as Tucker. Danny tried not to sigh at their pointless name decision. It's not like he'll ever need it. Soon he'll be back to normal, that is…if he ever actually got the courage to tell his parents.<p>

"Spector sounds too weird. Phantom's good though" Tucker considered thoughtfully, "Why does that sound so familiar?"  
>"Miss Manson, Mr Fenton! I hope you're prepared to join us in detention <em>again<em> this afternoon. I suggest you do not ditch this time!" Mr Lancer's voice suddenly came up behind them. They turned around startled and after giving them a stern look Mr Lancer stalked off.

"That's it!" Tucker cried suddenly. Sam and Danny turned to him startled at his sudden excitement.  
>"What? Did you suddenly realise Mr Lancer officially hates us?" Danny sighed in frustration.<br>"No" Tucker said happily as if ignoring Danny's sour mood, "That's why Phantom sounds so familiar. It sounds like Fenton!"  
>"He's right, it actually does!" Sam cried in realisation.<br>"Then it's settled. Danny Phantom it is!" Tucker said cheerfully, "Now all we need is a catchphrase"

Suddenly Danny stopped in his tracks. Blue mist escaped his mouth and he glanced around in panic.  
>"That's the same thing that happened yesterday. Right before the ghost showed up" Sam gasped.<br>"BEWARE!" A shout came from above them. They hadn't realised but as they'd been walking they made it all the way to the cafeteria. It was still early in the morning and no one was in there yet. For that reason, the three of them were the only ones who saw the floating ghost in overalls glaring at them from the kitchen.

"Come to stop me again, Ghost-boy? Well you're too late. I will use these boxes filled with food to destroy you all!" The Box Ghost cried dramatically.  
>"You again? Why do you keep coming to our school?" Danny insisted.<br>The Box Ghost held up his hands as if it was obvious, "This school is full of boxes just waiting for my control. Why would I _not_ come here?'

"Well I won't let you get away with this!" Danny said determinedly then hesitated uncertainly.  
>"Um I'm…ugh…going ghost!" he shouted holding out his arms. A ring of light formed around his middle, it split in two to travel over his torso. Soon he was the ghost now known as Danny Phantom.<br>'It worked!" Danny cried in satisfaction.

"Going ghost?" Sam asked looking at him sceptically.  
>"It was the only thing I could think of okay!" Danny said defensively.<br>"Well you can check catch phrase off the list Tucker" Sam said with a shrug and a bemused chuckle.

Danny grinned and promptly starting ridding the cafeteria of the Box Ghost. He may not have full control of his powers, but he had enough to fight the Box Ghost. That's for sure!

**Ok guys I hope you liked this chapter. Please review because it makes me very happy and encourages me to update :D**


	8. How'd he get out?

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had work, assignments and a whole shitload of homework :P  
>Anyway I'm thinking of doing another Danny Phantom fanfic. What do you guys think?(:<strong>

"Dude, that was awesome!" Tucker cried in amazement after Danny finished fighting.  
>"Do you think he'll come back?" Sam asked concerned. Being the sensible one was becoming a habit that she wasn't particular fond of. <em>But <em>someone_ has to realise that something weird is going on_, she thought exasperatedly rolling her eyes as she watched the two boys doing a victory dance.

'I don't know but he doesn't seem like that much of a threat anyway' Danny said casually changing back to his human half in the empty cafeteria just as the bell rang. They continued to their first class.  
>"Where do you think he came from?"' she wondered aloud. Danny's face lit in realisation.<br>"Oh yeah that reminds me! Just before that ghost turned up I was about to say he might have come from my parents' ghost portal" Danny suggested confidently.

"But I thought we turned the portal off" Tucker objected. Danny shrugged.  
>"Maybe you didn't turn it off completely" he suggested uncertainly.<br>"Or maybe it turned _itself _on" Tucker replied sarcastically.

Danny gave him an eye roll but before he could reply they had made it to class and he had to take his seat. He slipped right through it and fell onto the ground with a thump. _Ouch! Ugh just when I let my guard down, _Danny grumbled to himself. He glanced up to make sure no one saw. Thankfully no one was paying attention to the geek on the ground. Sometimes being unpopular has its benefits.

"So I'm guessing your parents realised the portal was fixed?' Tucker mumbled as the three o them stared at the fully functioning portal in front of them. Danny was in the middle of a facepalm, watching his Dad jump around excitedly. The moment he had walked through the door his Dad had insisted the three of them come down to the lab and see the ghost portal. The man was absolutely glowing with pride at the invention. He was so distracted that he'd completely forgotten his 'no unauthorized personnel in the lab' rule.

"Yep" Danny replied exasperatedly.  
>"And I'm guessing that's where the 'Box Ghost' came from" Tucker continued.<br>"Most likely" Danny said in a replied mimicking his previous defeated tone.  
>"Well…this sucks. You can't turn it off without your parents just turning it back on" Tucker sighed.<p>

Sam was busy staring intently at the ghost portal. If _one_ ghost had come out of there, then there's no telling how many others could do the same. The world could become overrun by ghosts if they weren't careful. An idea came to her and she grinned turning to Danny determinedly.  
>"If we can't stop the ghosts from <em>leaving<em> then I guess you'll just have to keep them from _staying_" she insisted and Danny looked as if she'd just suggested he go for a swim in a shark tank.

"Are you crazy? Who knows how many of them there could be in there. Even with…' he paused to glance at his Dad nervously and lowering his voice, "_ghost powers_. There's no way I could defeat them all. Most of them are probably really powerful. That first ghost was a fluke, we were just lucky he was weak"

"Come on Danny, if you don't catch them who will? Your Dad?" Sam asked incredulously pointing over to Jack Fenton who had become accidentally trapped in one of his inventions again.  
>"I'm ok!" Jack reassured struggling at his bonds, "I think I might just get your mother to untangle me, just so she feels needed. It's not like I need help or anything. I'm Jack Fenton!"<p>

Danny suppressed an urge to facepalm again.  
>"Ok I see your point" he muttered when his Dad left, "but I'm still not sure. I mean how are we even sure this is where the ghost came from anyway?"<br>Suddenly there was a flash from the portal and black kitten with a green glowing outline stepped out. They were all silent as they stared at the ghost-kitten. Tucker broke the silence.

'Well I guess _that_ answers that question" he mumbled and Danny sighed in exasperation.  
>"I'm going ghost!" he cried out and suddenly the ring around his middle appeared turning him into Danny Phantom.<br>"Danny wait! It's a poor innocent creature, look at it. The little guys harmless" Sam cried throwing herself in front of the kitten. She then bent down and starting talking in a 'baby voice' to it, "Hi there little one, are you lost?"

The kitten hissed and suddenly turned into a massive panther. Its hiss turned into a growl and it pounced forward at Sam. Sam screamed bracing for impact but luckily Danny tackled the Panther away from her. He struggled under the Panther's weight as it held him down with its massive paws.  
>"You were saying?" he shouted through gritted teeth at Sam as he dodged the giant cat's teeth.<p>

Sam looked sheepishly at him as he managed to get a grip on the cat's fur and pushed it off himself. The panther flew through the air and hit the wall hard causing a loud bump.  
>"Danny!' his mother's voice drifted down from upstairs, 'Is everything alright down there?"<br>"Everything fine Mum really!" Danny called back as he wrestled with the panther causing a bunch of beakers to smash.  
>"I'm coming down there right now, young man!" his mother cried and Danny began to panic.<p>

He couldn't let her see him like _this_! He glanced around frantically when an idea came to him. He ran to the other side of the room and turned back to the Panther.  
>"Here Kitty Kitty!" he called to it and the Panther growled clawing at the ground ready to pounce. The big cat sprung at him less than a second afterward. Sam cried out Danny's name in concern just as the Panther slipped through the now intangible Danny…right into the ghost portal.<p>

Danny sighed in relief just barely managing to change back before his mother, and a half untangled Jack, came bursting through the door.  
>'What in blazes is going on in here?" Jack cried looking around at his damaged lab.<br>"Um…we were just practicing our Karate moves. Hi-yaaaaah!" Tucker quickly replied with a nervous karate stance. Danny's parents glared at Danny with folded arms.  
>He sighed in defeat, "I'm grounded aren't I?"<p>

**Well there you go, I hope you liked it. I know I kind of stole the kitten turning into panther idea from Cujo the ghost dog but I didn't want to use any enemies he hadn't met yet. Soooo voila, ghost-cat(;  
>REVIEW! ;D <strong>


	9. What happens next?

**Well I've decided I need to finish this story since I hate leaving things unfinished. So here it is, the last chapter. It's based on the first episode of Danny Phantom. Don't forget to review :)**

*1 month later*

"So Danny, you and your little friends wanna hunt ghost?" Jack Fenton asked proudly.  
>"Ugh actually Dad, I wanna be an astronaut" Danny replied. Besides, he does <em>enough<em> ghost hunting as his alter ego.  
>Sam sat uninterestedly next to him with her arms crossed as she responded, "Sorry Mr Fenton, I <em>was<em> into ghosts but they're so mainstream now. They're like cellphones"  
>Tucker also denied him, "Waste this charisma and these good looks hunting ghosts? Criminal"<br>Jack wasn't discouraged. He just continued his speech, "Well if you _do _wanna hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn."  
>He then turned his back on the teens as he began rifling through the ghost hunting equipment on the table.<p>

Suddenly a Danny perked up as his breath became visible, the action he'd dubbed his ghost sense, alerting the presence of other ghosts.  
>"Oh no" Danny muttered as his eyes drifted over to the portal just as the doors began to open, "this isn't good"<br>The portal glowed green and allowed two octopus ghosts entrance into the human world. They gave a monstrous growl simultaneously and reached their bright green tentacles for Tucker and Sam. The tentacles covered their screams of surprise and they were pulled from their chairs.  
>Jack didn't notice a thing as he had his back turned and continued his lecture, "True I've never seen a ghost, but when I do I'll be prepared. And so will you whether you wanna be or not"<p>

Danny stopped listening and looked distraught over towards his friends who were now held captive by the ghosts. He tried to push his surprise out as he went into his superhero mode, frowning determinedly. He jumped into action and without saying his usual catchphrase, he transformed. The blue rings flowed across his body changing his usual clothes into the black and grey jumpsuit. His black hair turned snowy white, and his eyes went from crystal blue to glowing green.

Now fully transformed, he lunged for the octopuses. Kicking and punching violently, while also trying not to hurt his friends. He gripped one of the octopuses as they finally released his friends and threw it against the far wall. San and Tucker luckily landed in their seats unharmed. Just at that moment Jack turned around holding a silver Thermos.  
>"Sam, Tucker. This is the Fenton Thermos" Jack explained handing it to Sam and turning his back once again. Sam looked at the object curiously.<br>Jack continued once more, "It's supposed to trap ghosts. Buuut since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos"  
>Danny continued his fight and managed to throw the second octopus against the opposite wall also just before Jack turned his head to make his next comment smugly, "A Thermos with the word 'Fenton' in front of it!"<p>

The ghosts now floated in front of the portal looking beaten and tired. They both fled into the portal and Danny returned to his human form. The portal closed and Danny turned gave a look of terror as he realised his father was about to look his way. He jumped out of sight just as his father turned.  
>Jack pointed towards the portal and spoke, "And that? That is the Fenton Portal" he walked up to it proudly, "It releases ghosts into the human world, whether I want it to or not. And <em>someday <em>I'll figure out how that works too"  
>He gave the machine a tap with his knuckle for effect and then turned eagerly to the teens. "Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts!" Tucker and Sam were both shaking in their seats still reeling from the attack. Danny leaned against Tucker's chair trying to catch his breath.<br>"You kids, look at ya! You're too excited to speak…So I'll just go on speaking-"  
>Danny tuned his father out and gave a cringe at how close that had been. Lucky his Dad never pays much attention to anything. If it had been his Mum it would have been a different story.<p>

Danny was still not completely used to his ghost powers yet but he'd improved. Ever since the accident, ghosts had been breaking free constantly so he got his fair share of training. But his grades had dropped significantly. His parents weren't worried yet but he knew they would be. But it was the sacrifice he had to pay. It was his job now to protect Amity Park. He was _Danny Phantom._

**Ok guys that's it. The last chapter. Don't forget to review! :3**


End file.
